Meet Her
by HanamiyaMomoi
Summary: Bangun di pagi hari dengan keadaan yang tidak terlalu menyedihkan, di tinggal begitu saja dengan secarik kertas dan saat aku sampai di kamar mandi penginapan seluruh tubuhku penuh dengan bercak-bercak merah. Laki-laki brengsek kalau bertemu nanti aku akan memukulnya. /Sakura POV/ /Sequel One Night Stand/ /Oneshot/ /Kakashi x Sakura/ RnR please.


**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Meet Her by HanaMo**

**.**

**Hatake Kakashi/Sakura Haruno**

**.**

**Warning: OOC, LEMON, MATURE, TYPO**

**Sequel: One Night Stand**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hei, gadis kecil! Terima kasih untuk malam yang begitu panjang denganku. Kau tahu, kau benar-benar sangat menggoda. Aku jadi ingin terus menerus menikmatimu setiap mala—ah, tidak setiap detiknya. Mungkin setelah aku meninggalkanmu, aku akan selalu berdelusi tentang tubuhmu nanti. dan maaf aku meninggalkanmu begitu saja, karena aku sudah di haruskan untuk menghadiri sebuah meeting yang sangat penting. Hei, gadis nakal, kau membuatku seperti seorang pedofil, kita berdua terpaut umur dua belas tahun. Hh, tapi sudahlah, aku akan memperkenalkanku siapa diriku, aku Kakashi Hatake, yang suatu saat nanti akan bertemu denganmu nanti. satu lagi kalau kita bertemu lagi, kau harus menceritakan apa masalahmu.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Dengan cepat aku langsung meremas kertas kecil yang ada di peganganku tadi. Dasar brengsek, awas saja kalau nanti aku bertemu dengannya aku akan memukulnya sampai babak belur.

Keadaanku saat itu benar-benar sangat berantakan sekali, hatiku yang awalnya hancur bertambah hancur saat aku bangun tidur pagi itu. Dengan keadaan yah tidak terbilang tidak terlalu mengenaskan sekali karena laki-laki itu masih mempunyai hati, dia memakaikanku dengan pakaianku kembali. Tapi saat aku masuk kekamar mandi penginapan di klub itu untuk membersihkan tubuhku, saat aku menanggalkan semua pakaianku, mataku di kejutkan oleh sekujur tubuhnku yang begitu penuh dengan bercak-bercak merah.

Aku tidak ingat kalau laki-laki brengsek itu akan melakukannya dengan sangat ganas dan aku baru menyadari selangkahanku begitu sakit saat aku keluar dari kamar mandi. Ya ampun dasar brengsek, mungkin ini kesempataanya jadi dia melakukannya sepuas mungkin.

Aku tidak yakin bahwa laki-laki yang bernama Kakashi Hatake ini akan puas hanya dengan sekali main saja. Disini aku yakin kalau dia melakukannya berkali-kali. Ah, ini sudah satu minggu dari kejadian waktu itu, dan masih ada beberapa tanda yang ia berikan padaku yang belum semuanya hilang. Apalagi di bagian leherku yang masih terdapat beberapa bercak merah, ah tidak tidak di semua sekujur tubuhku juga masih ada tanda yang ia berikan padaku.

Mataku melirik kearah jas miliknya yang aku sampirkan di belakang pintu kamarku. Jas itu begitu kebesaran saat aku pakai dan selama seminggu lalu dari kejadian itu, aku tidak mencuci jasnya. Karena, entahlah aku begitu menyukai aroma tubuhnya yang ada di jasnya.

Kadang kalau aku sedang gila memikirkan kegitan panasku dengan Kakashi itu selalu membuatku kepanasan dan haus akan Kakashi. Tapi kini aku berdiri dari tempat dudukku, berjalan kearah jas yang tersampirkan itu. Lalu perlahan aku mengambilnya dan kemudian aku menghirupnya sedikit dalam.

Dia wangi sangat wangi sekali. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana rupanya. Saat itu aku tidak ingat bagaimana rupanya. Tapi kalau di lihat dari namanya aku yakin dia ini semacam orang yang berada. Ah, aku semakin iri begini. Tapi kalau di baca ulang kembali suratnya itu, bahwa dia meninggalkanku karena alasan ada sebuah meeting yang sangat penting dan aku yang membacanya kembali membayangkan bahwa Kakashi Hatake ini pasti sangat tua sekali.

Ku pakai jasnya, hari ini aku akan keluar untuk membeli sebuah makanan ringan untuk kegiatan siangku yang hanya aku isi dengan menonton acara tv yang pastinya sangat membosankan. Hari ini hari minggu, untuk ukuran gadi—oh, tidak maksudku untuk ukuran gadis lainnya biasanya akan melakukan kencan dengan pasangannya ketaman bermain atau kemana saja deh. Tapi tidak berlaku sekali untukku.

Sebenarnya setiap minggu aku juga biasanya akan keluar jalan-jalan bersama kekasihku. Tapi karena dia laki-laki brengsek yang meninggalkanku karena dia menikah dengan wanita lain yang ia bilang bahwa wanita itu adalah wanita yang telah menjadi takdirnya.

Ih, alasan yang sangat tolol sekali. Sebenarnya aku masih tidak bisa melupakannya, bagaimana mungkin bisa melupakannya kalau hubungan yang sudah di jalani sudah mencapai tiga tahun. Selama itu pasti sudah di isi dengan semua kenangan manis dan lainnya. Aku tidak bisa melupakannya.

Aku berhenti melangkah, berpegangan dengan tiang yang ada di sampingku. Memikirkan bagaimana dia memperlakukanku secara lembut dan manis, membuatku begitu sedih. Apalagi kalau aku mengingat bagaimana dia memutuskan hubungan kami berdua. Dia membawa wanitanya di hadapanku lalu memperlihatkan sebuah cincin pernikahannya kemudian dia mencium istrinya di hadapanku.

Coba kalian bayangkan apa yang di rasakan oleh kalian? Senang? Sedih? Hancur? Biasa saja? Hanya orang tolol yang akan menangis di hadapannya. Dan saat itu pula aku menjadi orang tolol, aku menangis di hadapannya, terisak sedikit keras, kemudian dia tidak perduli denganku karena dia langsung pergi meninggalkanku.

Saat itu semua rasa bercampur didalam hatiku. Semuanya karena laki-laki itu yang begitu saja mencampakanku demi wanita itu, istrinya.

Astaga! Kenapa pula aku harus mengingat kejadian yang amat brengsek itu? Kejadian itu anggaplah angin lalu saja. Lagi pula di dunia ini masih banyak sekali, kan laki-laki di dunia ini. Mungkin saja nanti aku bisa bertemu dengan salah satu aktor favoritku, kemudian dia melamarku dengan sesuatau keahliannya.

Ku buka pintu supermarket mini ini dengan pelan, lalu mulai melangkah kearah bagian makanan ringan. Mungkin aku akan membelinya sebanyak yang aku inginkan. Kemudian setelah aku memilih, mengambil dan membayarnya aku segera keluar dari dalam supermarket tersebut.

Dengan sangat hati-hati aku membuka bungkus ice cream yang akan aku makan, hari ini sebenarnya sedikit dingin, tapi entah kenapa aku menginginkan sebuah ice cream yang akan membuat moodku baik, mungkin.

Saat aku berjalan sambil melahap ice creamku, mataku tidak sengaja menangkap seseorang yang ada di café sebelah kiriku. Dia menatapku dengan senyum tipis di wajahnya, entahlah aku merasa tidak begitu asing dengan wajahnya. Seperti pernah kenal sekali, tapi aku tidak ingat diamana aku mengenalnya.

Engg—aku tidak perduli sekali sih sebenarnya. Mau dia menatapku bagaikan alien yah aku diamkan saja. Lagi pula ini urusan dia dia, saya saya. Tapi walaupun sedikit jauh dari jangkauan itu benar-benar seperti sedang di teliti oleh orang yang sangat mempunyai dendam dengan seseorang lainnya.

Dengan cepat aku berjalan kerumah untuk pulang dan mengunci diriku didalam kamarku. Aku takut kalau dia mengikutiku dan menemuiku di depan rumah. Tapi, antara percaya dan tidak percaya bahwa laki-laki yang menatapku itu benar-benar sangat tampan sekali.

Dia memakai jas, dasi yang rapi, cara duduk yang begitu sopan wajahnya yang tampan, rambut perak yang menentang gravitasi serta astaga aku tidak terlalu yakin dengan penglihatanku kalau kedua bola matanya berbeda warana, dia heterokom dan itu menambah ketampananya. Jadi mana mungkin kan kalau dia mengikutiku sampai rumah. Lagipula aku tidak perduli sekali dengan orang itu, dengan pelan aku membuka pintu gerbang rumahku.

Rumah besar yang sangat sepi sekali. Aku ingin punya seorang adik yang akan meramaikan rumahku, berkelahi, bertengar dengan adikku. Tapi itu hanya tinggal impian saja, aku hanya anak satu-satunya dari keluarga ini.

Dan kapan pula ibuku akan pulang dari rumah temannya? Kenapa lama sekali. Aku tahu bahwa ibuku tak bertemu dengan teman masa sekolahnya itu sudah bertahun-tahun lamanya. Tapi tak usah sampai melupakan anaknya yang disini juga dong. Aku kan ingin mengajaknya mengobrol denganku.

Tapi sudahlah, biarkan ibuku mengenang masa sekolahnya dulu bersama temannya.

.

.

.

"Setelah ini kau akan kemana?" aku menoleh kesamping saat Gaara menanyakan kegiatanku setelah jam sekolah selesai.

Mataku terpejam untuk merencanakan apa yang akan aku lakukan nanti, "mungkin pulang, tidur atau apapun yang ingin aku lakukan," jawabku tak yakin. Gaara tersenyum lalu memegang lengan tangan kananku.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kau menemaniku untuk membeli sebuah kado untuk ibuku?" aku berfikir, lalu mengangguk mengiyakan keinginannya. Lagi pula aku sudah lama tidak keluar dengan Gaara.

Kalau saja laki-laki di sampingku ini belum mempunyai kekasih, aku akan dengan senang hati untuk menjadi pacarnya. Tapi sayang sekali dia sudah punya kekasih, dan aku sedikit kecewa mengetahuinya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. hahah

Seperti di pukul oleh palu aku langsung memukul punggung Gaara dengan keras dan dia mengaduh kecil kesakitan akibat pukulanku. Dia ini bagaimana sih, tidak peka sama sekali dengan perasaan kekasihnya. Bagaimana kalau kekasihnya itu melihat kami sedang berajalan di _mall _berdua untuk membeli sebuah kado untuk ibunya.

"Tch! Kau ini punya pikiran atau tidak?" hardikku dengan suara yang agak keras.

"Aku tahu kau memikirkan Matsuri, kan? Dia sedang sakit dan aku sudah meminta izin padanya, dia membolehkan kau menemaiku untuk pergi mencari sebuah kado untuk ibuku. Jadi semua kegiatan ini memang sudah di setujui oleh Matsuri." Ucapnya panjang lebar. Aku hanya menganggukan kepalaku saja ketika Matsuri memperbolehkan Gaara berjalan denganku.

"Baiklah, nanti kau traktir aku makan, ya!" ucapku dan dia langsung menganggukan kepalanya paham dengan apa yang aku inginkan.

.

.

.

"Kapan ibumu berulang tahun?" tanyaku saat kami berdua sudah duduk di kursi yang ada di dalam kafe. Tanganku dengan cepat langsung mengambil daftar menu. Siapa tahu saja ada makanan yang memang mengenyangkan atau apapun deh. Disini yang penting aku bisa kenyang.

"Dua hari lagi," balasanya sambil membuka daftar menu yang aku berikan padanya.

Dia menutup buku menunya lalu ia mengembalikan lagi padaku. Saat aku memilih mana yang ingin aku pesan, ada sesuatu yang membuatku tidak nyaman di sekitarku. Dengan pelan aku mendongakan kepalaku untuk melihat sekitarnya.

Dan mataku terpaku pada seseorang di depan, tidak maksudku di berada di meja yang berjarak hanya tiga meja saja. Sepertinya aku juga pernah melihatnya entah dimana orang itu. Tapi kalau di liat dari tatapan matanya sepertinya orang itu tidak suka sekali kalau aku duduk berdua dengan seorang laki-laki.

Jadi kalau di artikan dari tatapan itu adalah bahwa dia menganggapku adalah miliknya dan aku tidak boleh di sentuh oleh seorangpun. Protektif sekali, sepertinya. Lagi pula aku tidak mengenal dia siapa, jadi siapa perduli kalau dia menatapku seperti itu. Atau aku saja yang terlalu percaya diri, mungkin saja kan kalau dia menatap seseorang di belakangku.

Jadi untuk memastikan bahwa mungkin saja ada seseorang di belakangku, aku langsung menoleh dan seperti di tampar oleh seseorang bahwa tempat aku duduk adalah di pojokan dan di sampingku tembok. Ah, aku tidak perduli, dia siapa aku tidak kenal dia.

Aku mengacuhkannya, dengan segera aku langsung memesan makanan yang aku inginkan. Gara-gara laki-laki itu, aku jadi di sasaran kemarahan Gaara karena aku terlalu lama untuk memilih makanan yang aku pilih. Aku hanya bisa tersungut-sungut kesal oleh sikap Gaara, awas saja kapan-kapan aku akan memarahinya.

Setelah pesanan datang, aku dan Gaara langsung menyantapnya dengan lahap. Tapi acara makanku yang menyenangkan sedikit terusik oleh tatapan laki-laki aneh itu. Aku hanya menatapnya sekilias, dia sedang menyesap kopi hitamnya dengan pelan, matanya masih tetap memandangku. Di atas mejanya terdapat laptop yang aku yakin masih menyala.

Kalau di lihat dari pakaiannya dia seperti seorang direktur muda yang sangat jenius. Laki-laki itu mengalihkan perhatiannya yang awalnya masih menatapku kini kearah ponselnya yang ada di sampingnya.

Percaya atau tidak aku merasa sedikit kecewa saat dia tidak menatapku seperti tadi. Tapi, ah memangnya siapa diriku? Bahkan aku dan dia belum pernah berkenalan dengannya dan ini hanya pertemuan kedu—ah, iya pertama kali aku melihatnya kemarin saat aku kembali dari mini market, dia memandangiku terus saat aku berjalan.

Aku tidak percaya bahwa dunia ini sangat sempit sekali. Aku mengalihkan tatapanku kearah Gaara yang menepuk pelan lenganku untuk menanyakan apakah aku sudah selesai makan atau belum, aku langsung menjawabnya bahwa aku sudah selesai. Setelah menjawab seperti itu, aku dan Gaara langsung beranjak berdiri untuk membayar dan langsung pulang kerumah kami masing-masing.

Rumah kami satu arah, tapi dia masih satu blok lagi dari rumahku. Aku sudah sampai di depan pintu gerbang rumahku, setelah membungkuk dan mengucapkan terima kasih atas kesediaanku untuk mengantarnya membeli sebuah kado, dia langsung bergegas pulang karena hari sudah mulai gelap.

Aku langsung membuka pintu gerbangku, ah, aku tidak sabar untuk segera masuk kekamarku dan langsung tidur. Tapi sepertinya itu tidak seperti yang aku bayangkan, saat aku sudah mengganti sepatuku dengan sandal rumah, aku langsung di hadang oleh kedua orang tuaku yang kini memakai pakaian yang sangat rapi.

Aku hanya bisa mengerutkan keningku saja, biasanya mereka kalau akan pergi dengan rekan-rekan bisnisnya tidak pernah menahanku seperti ini. Mereka sudah tahu bagaimana aku tidak suka dengan acara-acara tersebut. Tapi sepertinya ini berbeda dengan acara biasanya.

"Aku tidak akan ikut." Ucap penolakanku sebelum mereka mengucapkan sepatah katapun padaku. Kedua orang tuaku hanya menghembuskan napasnya pelan, tidak tahu apa yang harus mereka lakukan padaku yang keras kepala ini.

"Kami hanya akan mengajakmu untuk bertemu dengan teman lama kami." Ibuku berucap, dan aku memandangnya dengan senyuman yang aku buat-buat.

"Bukankah kalian sudah bertemunya kemarin?" tanyakau dan mereka mengangguk.

"Tapi mereka juga ingin bertemu denganmu sekaligus ingin memperkenalkan anak sematawayang mereka." Kini ayahku berucap, aku kembali menghembuskan napasku pelan, menandakan bahwa aku masih tetap kekuh tidak ingin ikut dengan mereka.

"Hari ini aku banyak sekali tugas yang harus aku kerjakan dan besok aku ada ulangan Biologi tentang persilangan. Kalian tidak ingin anak kalian ini mencontekan?" ucapku berpura-pura menyakinkan mereka, dan tebakanku benar mereka menghembuskan napasnya pelan menyerah dengan segala sikapku yang sangat keras kepala.

"Baiklah, mungkin kami akan pulang agak larut. Sangat di sayangkan sekali kan kalau kau tidak bisa bertemu dengan laki-laki tampan. Ah, ibu lupa laki-laki tampan menurut versi anak kita itukan seperti anime-anime yang sering di liat oleh anak kita di laptop maupun di tv. Sudahlah ayah, ayo kita pergi." Aku hanya bisa menganga tidak percaya dengan perkataan ibuku itu. Apa ibuku bilang tadi? Astaga aku tidak percaya sekali.

Aku langsung membalikan tubuhku untuk membalas perkataan ibuku tadi, tapi mereka sudah pergi keluar dan meninggalku di dalam rumah. Ah, tidak apa-apa aku di katakan seperti itu, yang terpenting aku disini sendiri dan tidak ada yang mengganggu kegiatanku.

.

.

.

Setelah mandi dan memakai pakaian untuk tidur aku langsung menundukan tubuhku di kasurku. Malam ini aku terlalu malas untuk sekedar membuka laptopku untuk melihat film atau apapun. Aku mengambil ponselku yang ada di dalam tas sekolahku, setelah mengambil dan meletakan tasku di bawah kasur aku langsung ingin merbahkan tubuhku di kasurku yang sangat empuk.

Tapi seperti ada sebuah tangan yang menahan pinggangku agar aku tak jadi merebahkan tubuhku. Firasatku tidak enak, ini benar tangan seseorang. Dan aku merasakan hembusan napas seseorang di belakang tubuhku. Astaga siapa orang ini? Aku tidak berani untuk menoleh kesamping atau bergerak menggeser tubuhku.

Dan apakah ibuku lupa untuk mengunci semua pintu di rumah ini? Aku tidak yakin bahwa ibuku akan melupakn kemanan rumah ini, tapi malam ini ibuku sepertinya melupakan keamanan ini karena dirinya kesal karena diriku. Aku ingin menangis, siapa orang ini. Kenapa pula aku tidak mengunci pintu kamarku yang biasa aku lakukan, kenapa pula aku tidak mendengar suara pintu terbuka atau langkah kaki seseorang.

Saat aku mengatur napasku agar tenang, aku merasakan leherku seperti di jilat oleh orang ini. Ya tuhan, aku akan di perkosa sekarang. Aku menyesal kenapa aku tidak ikut dengan kedua orang tuaku tadi. Aku menggertakan gigiku saat leherku merasakan hisapan sedikit kuat yang dilakukannya. Aku tidak bisa bergerak karena dia memelukku dari belakang.

Aku menutup mataku saat aku merasakan sebuah tangan yang merayap keatas dadaku kemudian di elusnya pelan dan kemudian kedua dadaku di remasnya sedikit kuat. Membuatku tidak tahan dengan menahan suarah desahanku.

Selain remasan didadaku yang semakin kencang saja, dia semakin menjadi saat dia mengecup, menghisap lalu menjilat leherku dengan ganas. Aku terus saja mendesah karena kelakuannya itu. Di satu sisi aku ingin melepaskan diriku, di satu sisi lagi aku merasa ini adalah sesuatu yang sudah pernah aku lakukan dengan seseorang yang sama.

Dengan tekad yang sangat teguh, aku menolehkan wajahku kesamping. Aku terkesiap kaget bahwa orang yang sedang mencumbuku dengan paksa ini adalah orang yang aku lihat di kafe dimana aku dan Gaara makan. Aku masih diam kaget melihatnya yang kini sedang mencium bibirku dengan sangat ganas.

Otakku langsung bekerja, bahwa kegiatan ini adalah sebuah kegiatan yang sangat salah. Tanganku memegang kemeja didadanya lalu aku langsung mendorongnya menjauh dari diriku. Akhirnya aku terlepas dari dirinya juga, aku langsung mengusap bibirku akibat saliva kami yang tercampur dan menjadi sebuah benang saliva tipis yang terhubung dengan bibir kami masing-masing.

Napasku tersengal-sengal, dia menatapku dengan seringaian yang menurutku sangat menyebalkan. Dan laki-laki ini kenapa bisa tahu letak rumahku. Tubuhku mundur dengan sangat pelan, dia masih tetap memandangku dengan matanya yang berkilat nakal. Aku hanya bisa meneguk ludahku dengan susah payah saat dia maju kearahku.

Aku tidak bisa berkutik saat aku sudah tidak bisa pergi kemana-mana. Dia sudah ada di atasku, tangannya menyentuh pelan pipiku, lalu membelainya dengan sangat lembut. Aku hanya bisa menutup mataku untuk merasakan apa yang sedang ia lakukan padaku.

Tangan miliknya yang lain, aku merasakan dia sedang menyentuh pelan dadaku lalu meremasnya. Mulutku terbuka untuk mendesah apa yang ia lakukan padaku. Jujur aku tidak kuat dengan apa yang ia lakukan padaku. Aku seperti pernah merasakan ini sebelumnya. Ini seperti déjà vu, tapi aku tidak perduli, yang aku ia melakukan ini benar-benar membuatku sedikit berharap bahwa dia akan melakukan lebih padaku.

"Sakura Haruno!" aku membuka mataku saat ia memanggil namaku dengan lengkap serta dengan nada suara yang begitu dalam. Gila, dia benar-benar membuatku gila. Karena dengan suranya saja itu membuatku begitu takluk padanya.

Dia menciumku kembali, pikiran tentang kekesalanku padanya hilang begitu saja, digantikan oleh nafsu yang ia ciptakan padaku. Kedua tangannya masuk kedalam pakaian yang biasa aku pakai setiap malamnya, dan aku merasakan bibirnya sedikit tersenyum mengetahui bahwa aku tidak memakai bra. Ini sudah menjadi kebiasaanku bahwa aku tidur tidak mengenakan bra.

Tangannya kini lebih agresif dari yang tadi. Tangannya terus meremasnya dengan kuat membuatku langsung melepaskan ciuman panas kami agar aku bisa mendesah karena ulahnya. Karena ciuman kami terlepas, bibirnya mencari-cari leherku untuk ia nikmati. Aku tidak tahu kenapa kepalaku mendongak keatas yang berartikan bahwa aku memperbolehkan dia untuk menikmati leherku.

Dengan sangat tergesa dia melepaskan pakaianku, lalu disusul dengan celanaku. Kini aku hanya terbalut oleh celana dalamku yang berwana hitam. Dia awalnya menatap kedua dadaku, lalu turun kebawah kemudian kembali menatap kedua dadaku. Dengan ketidak waspadaanku, dia langsung menundukan kepalanya untuk menghisap puncak dadaku.

Aku hanya bisa mendesah dan melengkungkan tubuhku akibat perlakuannya. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa pasrah tehadapnya, mau saja di sentuh oleh seseorang yang tidak aku kenal. Aku mendesah, mengucapkan kata-kata kotor agar ia melepaskanku. Tapi sepertinya dia tuli, tidak mendengarkan kata-kataku yang tidak sopan.

Aku menggerak-gerakan tubuhku agar aku bisa lepas dari tubuhnya. Tapi itu menimbulkan wajahku sedikit memerah, karena tubuhku tidak sengaja menyentuh sebuh titik kerangsangannya, karena saat itu ia langsung melepaskan dada sebelah kananku dan langsung mendesah.

Dia mendongakan wajahnya, mata kami saling bertatapan. Disini aku yang berada dibawahnya merasa bahwa laki-laki ini sangat tampan sekali. Apalagi aku melihatnya ia hanya berbalut dengan kemeja putih yang sudah keluar dari dalam celananya, kemudian lengan kemeja tersebut sudah tegulung sampai kesiku, rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan serta bibir merah yang tadi mencium beberapa bagian tubuhku semakin bertambah keseksian serta ketampanan dirinya.

Napasku masih sedikit tersengal-sengal, seperti mendapatkan kesadara aku langsung memukul punggungnya yang langsung mendapatkan lenguhan kesakitan dari laki-laki yang ada di atasku. Tanganku dengan segera menutup dadaku, mataku mendelik kearahnya yang hanya dibalas dengan seringaian miliknya yang menyebalkan.

"Ah, tidak usah malu. Lagi pula, ini bukan pertama kalinya kita melakukannya." Ucapnya yang membuatku tertohok. Belum sempat aku membalas ucapannya laki-laki ini langsung mencium bibirku dengan ganas, memasukan lidahnya kedalam mulutku yang langsung mengajak perang lidah dengaku.

Aku hanya bisa diam, jadi dia ini laki-laki yang merebut kewanitaanku? Jadi dia?

"Kakashi Hatake?!" aku mengucapkan namanya di sela-sela ciuman ganasnya itu. Dia menggeram yang mengartikan dia menyahuti apa yang aku katakan tadi.

Aku semakin tak bisa menghentikannya, dia semakin menjadi-jadi setelah aku mengucapkan namanya. Tangannya kembali meremas dadaku, kali ini lebih kasar dan kuat. Aku tidak bisa mendesah karena bibirku masih di bungkam oleh bibirnya. Aku ingin mendesah, kenapa dia tidak melepaskan bibirku, ayolah selain ingin mendesah aku, napasku juga mulai menipis.

Seperti dia mengerti dengan apa yang aku pikirkan dia melepaskan bibirku, beralih kearah leherku yang menjadi sasarannya. Kepalaku hanya bisa bisa mendongak menerima segala semua yang ia lakukan. Lagipula aku sudah pernah melakukannya dengan laki-laki ini kan?

Kakashi mendesahkan namaku di dekat telingaku masih sambil mengecup leherku. Bibirnya semakin turun kearah tenggorokanku kemudian kearah dadaku. Mengecupnya pelan yang membuatku sedikit bergetar akibat perlakuannya.

Tangan kanannya ia turunkan, mengelus pelan perut rataku, aku hanya bisa menggeliat saat bibirnya kini sudah sampai di puncak dadaku yang langsung di hisapnya kuat-kuat. Aku sudah mendesah sedari tadi, tapi kali ini aku mendesahkan nama Kakashi yang aku yakini itu menambah membakar gairahnya.

Dan aku tidak merasakan bahwa dia melepaskan celana dalamku. Mungkin aku terlalu terbuai dengan hisapan bibirnya di dadaku, jadi aku tidak merasakannya. Aku terkesiap saat ia membalikan tubuhnya yang awalnya di atas kini aku yang ada di atas tubuhnya dan dia di bawah tubuhku.

Dia menyeringai menatap tubuhku yang aku pastikan banyak sekali bercak-bercak merah di sekitar leher dan dadaku. Dengan cepat kutolehkan wajahku kesamping, menghindari tatapan menyebalkan itu.

"Lepaskan kemejaku." Ucapnya memerintah, aku hanya dia tak menghiraukan ucapannya. Sampai aku mendesah karena dia meremas kedua dadaku dengan kuat, aku memandanganya dengan tatapan tak suka, "kalau kau tak melakukannya aku akan meremas ini dengan sangat kuat dari yang tadi." Ucapnya dengan nada mengancam. Aku langsung mengikuti perintahnya, melepaskan kemejanya.

Aku kembali duduk di atas tubuhnya, lebih tepatnya di atas perutnya. Aku hanya bisa mendesah pelan akibat miliku menduduki perutnya. Ini tersa geli.

"Sekarang lepas celanaku, kemudian kalau menemukan sesuatu lakukan apa yang bisa membuatku puas." Aku tahu apa arti dari ucapannya. Dia menyuruhku untuk memuaskanya. Aku menatapnya tak suka dengan apa yang ia lakukan padaku.

Dia pikir dia ini siapa? Aku tidak mengenalnya, dia juga tidak mengenalku. Kami hanya pernah melakukan sekali, dan itupun dalam keadaan ketidak sadaranku. Itu bukan berarti dia boleh melakukan sesukannya, kan?

"Kenapa diam?" dia berucap kembali, ia bangun dari rebahannya. Tangannya membelai rambutku yang sudah berantakan akibatnya. Aku hanya diam saat ia kembali melakukan aktifitasnya kembali. Dia menghirup leherku, kadang juga mengendusnya.

"Kita hanya melakukannya sekali, dan itu bukan berarti kau bisa melakukan sesuka hatimu, kan?"

"Benarkah?" dia sedikit terkekeh dengan ucapanku. "ah, kau belum di beritahukan oleh kedua orang tuamu, ya? hm, kasihan sekali. Aku memiliki hak penuh untuk melakukan hal apa saja padamu, karena kau adalah miliku." Aku langsung mendorong tubuhnya yang membuatnya tertidur di atas kasurku.

Karena aku sangat kesal dengan ucapannya tadi aku langsung membuka kancing serta resleting celana miliknya. Dengan sangat tergesa-gesa sekali aku membuka celananya serta beberapa yang membungkus tubuhnya. Dia sedikit tertawa apa yang aku lakukan padanya itu. Aku menghiraukannya.

Saat aku sudah melepaskan semua pakaian yang melekat di tubuhnya, aku hanya bisa tertegun dengan apa yang kini ada di hadapanku. Miliknya sudah berdiri tegak, tidak besar-besar sekali, tapi aku yakin akan sangat menyakitkan bila di masukan.

Tapi peduli setan, aku sudah kesal karenanya, jadi aku langsung memasukannya dan dia hanya bisa melotot dengan aksiku yang berani. Dia mendesah, menggeram karena milinya tertanam penuh dimiliku. Aku juga tak kalah mendesah sepertinya. Tubuhku sedikit oleng karena aku memasukinya tanpa ada sedikit cairan yang mungkin saja sedikit meredakan rasa sakit yang aku rasakan.

"Sshh… kau cukup berani juga ternyata." Dia berucap sangat pelan, napasnya sedikit memburu. Kedua tangannya memegang pinggangku dan dengan pelan dia mengangkat pinggangu kemudian menurunkan kembali, itu membuat kami berdua mendesah. Tidak hanya sekali dia melakukannya berkali-kali, dengan kasar dan cepat.

Aku hanya bisa mendesah, terus mendesah. Mengucapkan namanya dalam permainan ini yang membuatnya semakin bertambah kasar. Kedua dadaku yang menggantung terus saja bergerak-gerak, membuat gatal ingin di remas oleh tangan laki-laki yang ada di bawahku, atau ingin sekali di hisap dengan sangat kuat oleh mulutnya yang tadi melontarkan kata-kata yang menurutku cukup menyebalkan itu.

Aku membantunya untuk memuaskan miliknya yang aku yakin tidak akan puas itu. Tubuhku terus bergerak kebawah dan keatas. Mulutku tak jarang mengluarkan kata-kata brengsek kepadanya, dan dia juga sama mengatakan beberapa kata kotor.

Tubuhku sedikit menegang saat tangan Kakashi meremas kuat pinggangku. Tangannya menahan agar aku tidak bergerak, dia langsung membalikan tubuh kami berdua. Kini keadaan kami berubah, menjadi kebalikannya. Dia mundur kebalakang dan langsung mendorong dengan kuat membuatku berteriak akibat gerakannya yang kasar.

Terus saja aku mendesah memanggil namanya yang karena permainannya yang semakin lama semakin cepat dan semakin kasar. Tangannya meremas kedua dadaku, kadang mulutnya ikut andil juga untuk menghisap puncak dadaku.

Tubuhku menegang saat aku merasakan bahwa ada sesuatu yang akan keluar dari dalam sana, dan Kakashi tak memelankan kegiatannya, dia semakin kasar. Aku berteriak saat aku merasakan ada cairan yang keluar dari dalam sana. Aku memanggil nama Kakashi dengan sedikit kasar. Dia tidak berhenti malah terus saja bergerak seperti kesetanan.

Dan saat itu aku merasakan kegelian di daerah bawahku saat akhirnya ia keluar dan ia menyebutkan namaku dengan keras.

.

.

.

aku tidak tahu apa yang aku rasakan sekarang, yang aku tahu hanya tubuhku yang begitu lelah dan sakit di daerah intimku. Sudah pagi ternyata, aku tidak ingat aku tidur jam berapa yang aku tahu hanya Kakashi yang terus-terusan menawan tubuhku, dia tidak berhenti sampai aku kehilangan kesadaran.

Aku berguling kesamping, mendapatkan tempat tidurku begitu luas. Ah, ternyata aku di tinggalkan kembali oleh dia. Di tinggalkan setelah dia menikmati tubuhku. Perduli setan, aku tidak akan mengharapkan dia, lagi pula aku belum masuk kedalam pesonanya itu.

Dengan malas aku langsung beranjak dari tempat tidurku untuk segera membersihkan tubuhku yang sangat lengket akibat perbuatan Kakashi tadi malam. Ah, ngomong-ngomong aku ingat dia mengatakan bahwa aku tidak di beritahukan oleh kedua orang tuaku, apa maksudnya itu. Aku tidak mengerti, dan Kakashi kenal dengan kedua orang tuaku?

Aku tidak perduli, aku ingin membersihkan tubuhku terlebih dahulu. Hari ini aku akan bolos sekolah, aku bisa malu kesekolah dengan bercak-bercak merah yang sangat banyak di leherku ini. Ya ampun, dia ganas sekali kalau sudah di atas kasur.

Setelah membersihkan tubuhku, memakai pakaian, aku langsung segera turun kebawah untuk sarapan bersama kedua orang tuaku. Ah, ngomong-ngomong kedua orang tuaku akan marah tidak kalau mereka tahu bahwa aku telah di nodai oleh laki-laki tidak jelas yang bernama Kakashi Hatakr itu? Pasti mereka akan kecewa sekali padaku karena aku tidak bisa menjaga diriku, dan aku berharap ayahku bisa menghukum Kakashi Hatake itu dengan pedang kayu miliknya yang sangat banyak di gudang itu.

Saat aku turun kebawah, samar-samar aku mendengar suara tergelak milik ayahku. Aku heran, jarang-jarang ayah bisa tertawa seperti itu. Lagi pula, tidak akan ada yang berniat untuk bercanda dengan ayahku, karena aku dan ibuku tidak mempunyai selera humor yang cukup untuk tertawa. Dan pagi ini sangat berbeda sekali.

Dengan cepat langkahku mengarah kearah dapur. Seperti di siram oleh air dingin, aku hanya bisa menganga sedikit lebar mendapati bahwa Kakashi belum meninggalkan rumah ini. Dan Kakashi tidak meninggalkanku lagi.

"Aku tidak yakin kau bisa tahan dengan sikap Sakura yang sangat keras kepala itu." Ayah membeberkan aibku yang memang benar adanya itu. Aku menatap Kakashi dengan pandangan menyipit dan dia hanya tersnyum simpul kearahku.

"Aku malah lebih suka dengan wanita seperti itu." Balasnya dengan seringaian yang matanya menatap kearahku. Dengan pelan aku menuju kearah samping Kakashi lalu mendengus kesal serta mencubit pinggang Kakashi. "Serta aku juga menyukai wanita yang sedikit kasar."

"Tapi walapun begitu, sepertinya Sakura belum mensetujui apa yang kami lakukan." Aku tidak mengerti dengan pembicaraan mereka, aku mengabaikan mereka dengan sibuk mengolesi rotiku dengan selai coklat sesekali aku menyesap susu hangat yang ada dihadapanku.

"Tenang saja, Sakura pasti akan menyetujui perjodohan ini." Dan aku hanya bisa tersedak oleh roti yang baru saja aku telan. Dengan sedikit panik aku mencari diamana keberadaan minuman kesukuaan seluruh umat manusia di dunia ini. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" rasnya aku ingin sekali memukul kepalanya saat ini juga ketika ia menanyakan pertanyaan seperti itu padaku.

"Apa maksud dari pembicaraan ini? Jadi ayah merahasiakan ini dariku sejak awal, bahwa aku akan di jodohkan oleh laki-laki yang berbeda dua belas tahun denganku? Ya ampun! Aku saja masih kelas tiga sekarang, kenapa langsung menjodohkanku begitu saja!" ucapku panjang lebar sambil mengusap wajahku dengan gusar.

"Sebenarnya tadi malam itu acara pertunangan kau dan Kakashi. kedua orang tua Kakashi itu teman lama kami. Dan tadi malam kau menolak karena kau beralasan akan belajar untuk ulangan hari—"

"—astaga hari ini memang ada ulangan." Aku berteriak frustasi dan Kakashi yang ada di sampingku terkikik geli.

"Jadi kami tidak memaksamu untuk mengikuti acara pertunangan kalian, tapi Kakashi menerimanya dengan senang hati. Bahkan dia kesini untuk menemanimu belajar." Aku mendengus pelan saat mendengar ayahku mengatakan bahwa Kakashi telah menemaniku belajar. Benar dia menemaniku belajar hingga aku kehilangan kesadaran gara-gara dia.

"Jadi ayah yang memberikan kunci rumah kita padanya?" tanyaku yang langsung di jawab anggukan oleh ayahku. Disini aku hanya bisa menepuk pelan keningku.

"Sudahlah, Sakura-chan. tidak ada penolakan dari dalam mulutmu—" ucap Kakashi menggantung, aku hanya bisa meneguk ludahku dengan susah payah apa yang ia katakan di dekat telingaku. Mataku menatap kearah ayahku yang kini beranjak dari tempat duduknya menuju kearah kulkas yang ada di beberapa langkah dari ruang makan, ibuku sendiri sedang memasakan makanan yang akan di sajikan.

"—lagipula, apa kau tidak ingat bahwa aku mengeluarkan semuanya kedalam milikmu, yang mungkin saja salah satu dari jutaan cairan kita yang tercampur itu akan menjadi sebuah kehidupan baru untuk kita berdua? Kalau tidak, aku akan melakukannya denganmu tanpa lelah sedikitpun dan akan berusaha dengan keras."

.

.

.

"Kubilang aku tidak mau menceritakannya!" aku melotot kearahnya yang kini sedang duduk di kursi kerjanya. Aku di paksa untuk menemaninya yang seharian ini di kantor.

Dan baru beberapa jam aku didalam ruangannya aku mulai bosan karena tidak bisa melakukan apapun atau menyibukan diriku dengan apapun. Aku melirik kearah Kakashi yang masih mengerjakan tugasnya sebagai direktur muda. Aku menghembuskan napasku pelan, ponselku di sita olehnya. Dia berkata mungkin saja aku berselingkuh dengan seseorang lewat ponselku.

Dia itu gila pokoknya. Menganggapku hanya miliknya seorang. Dia pikir aku ini adalah barang. Dasar sialan, kami melakukan kedua kalinya dan bertunangan yang di paksa olehnya bukan berarti aku adalah miliknya.

"Aku akan memberikan ponselmu kalau kau akan menceritakan kenapa kau masuk kedalam klub malam dan sampai mabuk seperti itu? Kau hanya menjawabnya dan aku memberikan ponselmu lagi. Tapi kalau kau tetap bungkam seperti itu, aku tidak akan memberikannya lagi. Aku tahu isi ponselmu itu banyak sekali koleksi anime milikmu, kan?" aku meneguk ludahku dengan susah payah, jadi dia sudah mulai berani membuka isi ponselku itu. Dia benar-benar sangat lancang, tapi tenang saja masih ada laptop didalam kama— "Ah, iya laptopmu aku ambil saat kau sedang ada di kamar mandi."

Dasar brengsek! Aku langsung bernjak kerahnya dan langsung mencengkram kerah kemejanya itu. Ini baru pertunangan, dan dia sudah mulai berani menyita barang miliku.

"Kau bisa memilihnya, sayang!" ucapnya sambil memajukan tubuhnya dan langsung mengecup bibirku. Dengan segera aku melepaskan tanganku yang sedari tadi memegang kerah kemejanya.

Aku berdeham pelan sebelum menceritakan semuanya. Jeda beberapa detik, aku sebenarnya tidak ingin menceritakan kejadian itu, tapi ini demi barang berhargaku, jadi aku akan menceritakannya. Hanya singkat, dan hanya pada intinya saja.

"Aku merasa frustasi saat itu. Kekasihku mengkhianatiku. Dia meninggalkanku, dia menikah dengan perempuan lain. Saat itu dia meminta aku bertemu dengannya, aku kira dia meminta aku bertemu dengannya aku akan berkencan dengannya, tapi saat saku sampai di tempat yang di inginkan olehnya, aku melihatnya sedang memeluk seorang wanita, aku memanggilnya dan dia menoleh, tidak ada kata basa-basi, dia langsung memperkenalkan wanita di sampingnya adalah istrinya kemudian dia menciumnya dengan sangat mesra di hadapanku. Saat itu duniaku rasanya runtuh, aku memaksakan senyum terbaikku padanya, tapi mau bagaimana lagi mau ditahan sudah tidak bisa akhirnya aku menangis di hadapannya. Dia bahkan tidak mengucapkan kata maaf, ia meninggalkanku begitu saja."

Aku hanya bisa menundukan kepalaku saat aku menceritakan semua kejadian yang sudah aku lupaka itu. Kejadian itu terlalu menyakitkan bagiku, laki-laki brengsek. Dia sudah menyia-nyiakan kepercayaanku padanya.

Kepalaku mendongak saat tubuhku merasakan kehangatan yang berasal dari tubuh seseorang. Orang itu tentu saja Kakashi Hatake yang berstatus tunanganku itu. Dia merengkuh tubuhku begitu erat, begitu berhati-hati takut aku bisa hancur kapan saja.

Aku membalas pelukannya. dia bergumam yang entah tidak jelas di telingaku. Aku tidak perduli dengan gumamanya, yang aku inginkan hanya ingin bersandar pada seseorang yang benar-benar sangat mencintaiku.

"Kita mempunyai nasib yang sama sepertinya. Di tinggal oleh kekasih yang menikah terlebih dulu. Hmm.. mungkin kita ini memang di takdirkan, mempunyai ikatan benang merah?" aku terkikik geli. Dia sudah mau berkepala tiga tapi kelakuannya seperti seorang remaja seusiaku yang sedang di mabuk cinta.

"Sepertinya aku sedikit menyesal datang ke klub malam waktu itu. Ah, kalau saja aku tidak datang kesana, aku mungkin tak akan bertemu denganmu."

"Sepertinya kalaupun kau tidak datang ke klub malam, kita akan tetap bisa bertemu. Tapi ini melalui kedua orang tua kita masing-masing."

Dia melepaskan pelukannya padaku, aku hanya bisa tersentak kaget saat ia berlutuk di hadapanku saat ini. Apa yang akan dia lakukan, dengan cepat aku mundur beberapa langkah darinya, tapi karena tanganku di sentuh olehnya, aku hanya bisa mundur dua langkah.

"Disini aku bukan merasa kasihan, bukan melarikan diri karena sakit hati, bukan karena kedua orang tua kita, atau karena aku sudah tergila-gila pada tubuhmu setelah melakukan malam panjang pertama kita atau kedua kita. Aku dalam keadaan sedang jatuh cinta padamu, karena aku adalah seorang yang sangat protektive kepada orang atau benda yang menjadi milikku, maukah kau menjadi istriku?"

Aku hanya bisa menutup mulutku dengan tangan kiriku. Jadi dia sekarang sedang melamarku? Dengan cepat aku memandang dimana aku berada. Aku hanya bisa menepuk pelan keningku. Dia tidak ada romantis-romantisnya sekali.

"Hei, sejak kapan aku menjadi milikmu?" bukannya menjawab aku malah memberikan pertanyaan lain padanya. Kulihat dia hanya mendengus kesal.

"Setelah kita melakukannya, dan aku merasa cemburu saat kau berjalan dengan laki-laki lain." Ucapnya sambil berdiri, memegang tangan kiriku dengan paksa dan langsung memasukan cincin di jari kelingkingku, "aku tidak menerima penolakan!" ucapnya egois.

"Tch! Aku juga yakin kalau aku menolaknya kau akan tetap akan memaksaku untuk menikah denganmu. Ok, aku bersedia menjadi istrimu, tapi ya ampun aku baru berumur tujuh belas tahun dan aku menikah dengan seseorang yang berumur dua puluh sembilan tahun."

Dia hanya tersenyum sambil merengkuh tubuhku kedalam pelukannya. dia berkata, tidak mempermasalahkan perbedaan umur, yang ia butuhkan adalah kebahagian, kepercayaan dari pasangannya. Saat ia mengatakan seperti itu aku hanya menganggukan kepalaku saja, membalas pelukannya.

Dan aku akan belajar dengan perlahan untuk bisa mencintainya.

.

.

.

**owari**


End file.
